The mission of Triad Sickle Cell Anemia Foundation is to provide services which improve the quality of life for sickle cell disease patients and their families; provide education and counseling services to health professionals and the community at large; and promote research associated with improved medical and psychosocial treatment of patients. This mission has been enhanced through the cooperative contractual agreement with Duke University Medical Sickle Cell Center. Community based centers, as Triad, are the direct linkage and service provider for sickle cell patients, while Comprehensive Sickle Cell Centers avail clinical expertise, improved methods of care and consultations to community centers and local medical providers. Specific objectives include: Assess patient and family needs annually with semi-annual follow-up; coordinate services to assist families in accessing health and psychosocial resources which enhance patient wellness, growth, development, and independence; promote patient education and resource utilization through sickle cell clinics and individual/group education and counseling sessions; reduce infant mortality/morbidity through aggressive follow-up of newborns with sickle cell disease; increase awareness of sickle cell disease through formal/informal education of lay and professional audiences and by designing and utilizing specific marketing tools; provide genetic counseling for person and parents of individuals with abnormal hemoglobins -- with special emphasis on parents of newborns who have sickle cell trait or disease; promote the independence and self-esteem building of children of ages 6 to 16 years through the Annual Sickle Cell Summer Enrichment Camp; promote patient advocacy through support group activities; and provide resources/opportunities for unemployed/underemployed patients to acquire career training and/or suitable employment.